<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Love by MatthewHowlerZPD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148976">Summer Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewHowlerZPD/pseuds/MatthewHowlerZPD'>MatthewHowlerZPD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewHowlerZPD/pseuds/MatthewHowlerZPD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary/Larry (Zootopia), Jack Savage/Skye, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Judy laid back on her towel in the soft white sand of one of the Rainforest Districts’ beaches, letting the warmth of the sun soak her fur. She felt relaxed and refreshed for the first time in weeks. Nearby, Nick sat in his chair, and looked out into the bay, sucking on a pawpsicle. After he was done, he lifted up his sunglasses, then got up, placing them on the chair. The fox put the stick on top of the nearby cooler, and walked over to Judy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Carrots.” He said, as he nudged the bunny passed out in her towel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-?” She muttered, as she slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m heading out into the water. Want to join me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about, I race you there instead? I’ll give you a head start, because I know you’re as slow as a sloth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them prepared to start running, getting into starting positions in the sand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“3… 2… 1…” Nick counted to himself silently, before sprinting off on all 4 legs the water. After a few seconds, Judy followed in pursuit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back ahead, Nick whizzed past various pedestrians. He leaped over a coyote sunbathing on the sand, as the ground began to get wetter. Judy was not so far behind. Her small size gave her a fair share of mobility, as she squeezed in and out of the crowd. As she sprinted, she noticed a few mammals playing a game of volleyball nearby, with the ball high in the air. As she ran past, she hit the ball with her foot, while the mammals cheered. She continued running and running as the ground got wetter, and the bright orange figure of her fox got closer and closer. As her paws sank into the sand, she passed him, right as a wave washed over her toes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I won!” Judy said, as she cracked a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick got up, and smirked. “You just got lucky there, Carrots,” He said playfully, as he put his paw on her shoulder, as they stepped out into the water. The two locked paws, as they walked out into the waves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm, Skye? Are you sure about this?” Jack asked, as he stared down from the top of the platform of a towering waterslide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be such a wimp, Jack. Yer gonna be fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if I should trust you…” He stepped closer to the slide, slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up!” A random mammal shouted. “You’re holding up the line!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Jack,” Skye said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed, and sat down at the mouth of the slide, and looked down at the nearly 50-foot drop. “I can’t,” He said, defeatedly. “I guess I-” He didn’t have time to finish before Skye pushed him down, the hare screaming as he tumbled down. After she saw him pop out the other end, she went down too, sliding through the many turns with happiness. When she came out the end and into the pool, she was greeted by a sopping wet Jack, towel around his waist, arms crossed with a face condensed into a scowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skye… </span>
  <b>Don’t </b>
  <span>push me like that </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> again…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Jack. Ye jumped out of a plane before, aye? What’s a wee little slide against that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was different!” He sighed. “Whatever, no more slides today. I’ll be in the lazy river if you need me,” He said, as he walked off in the other direction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>To think we missed out on the Agency’s barbeque for this…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought, as he walked away. While he loved Skye, even he admitted she could get reckless sometimes...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Officer Kii Katano sprinted through the airport. Slowing down her pace upon entering the restaurant, she pulled out a chair at the table, and sat down in it. Her fur was still a bit matted, having barely any time to brush it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late,” She said to the group. “I had to stay late for a case, then security held me up, and…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I got your text. No problem sweetheart,” Alexander Clawhauser replied, pulling his girlfriend in for a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben immediately squealed at seeing this affection. After all, he was the one who helped bring them together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute together!” He exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kii turned over to Ben and smiled. “Thank you Benji,” She said, as she looked out the restaurant’s window, and onto the airport’s runway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve already ordered the food, in case you’re wondering,” Charlotte said. “It should still be a while out, but the wine’s here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. We already poured you a glass,” Camila said, as she took a sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we have bread out too.” David chimed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Thanks.” Kii replied, softly. She then turned to David. “Dave… It’s unusual to see you on time for once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I went with everyone else this time. So I didn’t get stuck in traffic, like usual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That explains it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone just sat around and talked with one another, eating the complementary bread and taking sips of their drinks. A variety of topics came up, such as work, who would be able to sleep on the plane, and relationships.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ben, how come you love to ‘ship’ your co-workers? It’s just a bit strange, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it wasn’t for this habit of his, I’m not sure if I would have ever met the love of my life.” Alex remarked, as he tore a chunk out of a slice of bread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben looked around the table for a bit. “I just find some couples to be SO cute together, that I can’t help but try to get them together!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” Camila said, and paused for a moment. “Hey, let’s play a little game. Who do you think is going to get married first: Alex and Kii, or me and Charlotte?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, it could go either way.” David said, shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kii adjusted her glasses, having taken out her contacts back at the apartment. “Oh, that’s an easy one!” She said, as she turned to her boyfriend, staring intensely into his eyes. Their paws drifted together, and locked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s gonna like what I have planned</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, as his other paw felt his backpack. In the front pocket, sat a box with something very special inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone continued to share their opinions, and why they thought so, but after a while the table fell into a long silence after that. Then, Alex spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to call a toast, everyone. In a day from now, we’ll be sailing through the South Pawcific, living the dream. Six days on the open waters, and four in a luxurious overwater bungalow in paradise. This will be a well-deserved break from our normal lives. This has been a trip many months in the making, and everyone has done their part in ensuring we reach this goal. To Pawhiti!” He exclaimed, raising his wine glass in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To Pawhiti!” They all exclaimed, as they clinked their wine glasses against Ben’s water glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Author’s Note: I HC Ben as someone who doesn’t drink at all)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gary waited in line at the movie theater’s concession stand. Nearby, Larry was in the ticket line. “Come on, can’t the line move any faster?” He asked, to which the mammal in front of him, a grizzled leopard cat, glared at him as he held his kitten’s paw. There was a strangely menacing aura emanating from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm, nevermind…” The wolf said, awkwardly. As the line continued to move ever slowly, the gray wolf was still at the ticket stand. “Come on… What’s taking him so long?” He muttered under his breath. Then, almost as if on cue, the gray wolf grabbed two slips of paper, then walked over to a lounge area, sitting in one of the few armchairs then going on his phone. The line, but eventually Gary made it to the front. The stand was being managed by a rather disinterested-looking dingo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. I’d like two popcorn buckets, extra butter, and two sodas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dingo just nodded without speaking a word, and went to get the food. As he was doing that, the other wolf returned, with two slips of paper in his paws. He had an extremely ecstatic grin plastered to his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I assume you got the tickets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” He nearly shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright…” He paused, as the dingo had returned with the snacks. He paid for them with his credit card, then scooped them up. He nearly slipped though, causing a few pieces of the popcorn to spill, and the drinks to slosh around in their cups.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I got it, I got it!” Larry said, pocketing the tickets, and taking the drinks from Gary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks… Still can’t believe you convinced me to see this movie though… It only got three stars! And I don’t even like RomComs that much!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, it’ll be great! Ratings really don’t matter anyways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I strongly disagree with that, but if you say so, dude…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----40 Minutes Later----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gary munched on some popcorn as Larry sobbed, as a couple was arguing. Gary sighed, and turned to his companion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, could you please quiet down? People are going to think you’re crazy” Surely enough, many of the theater’s other occupants were giving him weird looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… I just can’t help it!” He said, as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Suddenly, he felt Gary’s arm wrap around him, and he felt much better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----1 Hour Later----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the final kiss was displayed across the screen, and the credits began to roll, Gary was thoroughly unimpressed. Larry however, was smiling and clapping excitedly. He turned to Garry after the applause died down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what did you think?” The wolf asked his companion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I didn’t really like it that much.” This caused Larry’s heart to sink, as he began to emotionally break down. His ears drooped, as he began to sob, silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What’s wrong? It’s just a stupid movie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…If you don't like it, then you won't like me or want to be with me…” He continued to sob. “I love you…” He sputtered out, directly after feeling something on his cheek. A little smooch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I love you too. Maybe we can try again sometime soon. Let’s call it a date next time, alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As summer comes to an end, and many of us return to school or work, I’d like to give you this. I hope you all had a great summer, in spite of the virus. And may the next year’s be even better.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>